Crime & Punishment: Lost and Found
by VuoriKettu
Summary: A continuation for my last story, Crime & Punishment. Reisi had been shot, and ended up hospitalised. Kuroh is trying to find Yashiro, but no luck. And what the heck is Red clan doing? Were they actually the ones behind this? Read to find out! The pairings in this story: ReiSaru, MikoMisa, KuroShiro
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Look! It's me! I'm back!  
How it's going guys? Do you still remember me and my story, _Crime & Punishment_? Well, now it's the time to continue it~! The plot thickens, new characters will appear and oh boy, I have soooo much things in my sleeve for this story! But now, here, the first chapter of _Crime & Punishment: Lost and Found_!

* * *

The walls were white. Sickeningly white. And the whole room was silent, if you didn't count in the small "beep - beep - beep" noises that the heart monitor kept keeping. A man was lying on the bed, eyes closed. Next to the bed was a small table where were his glasses, vase with flowers in it and some cards, wishing him to get well soon. Also, there was other person in the room too. He was sitting next to the bed, head hanging low. He was staring at the other man, who was on the bed.

"..Reisi.", he mumbled softly, but it could be heard, when there wasn't any other noises in the room. And he didn't really waited for answer. He knew that the other wasn't able to answer.

Saruhiko reached out with his hand, and gently stroked the other man's cheek.

"Oh Reisi…", he spoke, voice breaking a bit. Oh how beautiful face Reisi had when he slept.

"..what should I do..?", Saruhiko continued, his voice breaking up even more. He felt that he'd be about to cry. He felt so alone.

It had been nearly a week since that incident with the red-haired man during the execution. The man had made his way into the execution room, and had shot Reisi. Saruhiko had tried to attack, but Seri had stopped him. The red-haired man had also kidnapped the prisoner, Yashiro, who was to be executed. Kuroh, the executioner, and few guards went after him, but only for nothing.

Reisi had been shot, badly. He ended in a hospital. Surgery was performed, to get the bullets out. And after that, Reisi had fallen into a coma, and he hadn't opened his eyes since then. Saruhiko had visited him everyday, staying there as long as possible. And overtime he had left the hospital he went to their workplace's dorm, to Reisi's room, and stayed there. He always slept there, and when he woke up the next morning, he went back to the hospital.

Saruhiko lifted his head a bit, to check the clock on the wall. He had about half an hour left. He sighed, and then returned his gaze back to his lover. He placed his hand on top of Reisi's, stroking it a little.

And there he sat, until the time was up and he had to leave. He gave a placed a soft kiss on his lover's lips, before taking his jacket and leaving.

"Oh, Fushimi, you're back!", Saruhiko heard a strong female voice calling him after he had stepped inside in his dorm building. He stopped right there and shifted his gaze to the direction where the voice had come from. He then saw Seri, who waved at him, gesturing him to come over. Saruhiko let out a small sigh, and then walked to the woman. Seri waited till the young man was near her, before she spoke.

"..so, how it did go? Any news?", the woman then started. Although you could read it from her face that she wasn't really waiting for anything surprising.

"Nothing new. He's still asleep.", Saruhiko then mumbled, giving his answer while dropping his gaze on the floor. Seri sighed heavily, before giving Saruhiko a small smile and patting his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sure that everything will work out. Somehow and soon. I'm sure he'll open his eyes again.", Seri said. Saruhiko looked at Seri, and small smile appeared on his lips.

"Mmh, if you say so. But, I guess it's my turn to ask. Is there any news from Yatogami?", he then asked, and fixed his glasses' position a bit. Seri shook her head.

"No. He's been searching everyday, with no success.", she then told to him. Saruhiko clicked his tongue. They were stuck. Reisi was in a hospital and Kuroh haven't found Yashiro at all. A silence fell between two of them momentarily, before Seri decided to break it.

"Oh well, let's hope that we hear something soon. Fushimi, you can go now. I still have some work to do. See you tomorrow.", the woman said, and walked then away. Saruhiko only nodded as a reply, before leaving. He would take a shower and then eat something. Maybe then he could try to spend some time with his comrades, or go to sleep. He really hadn't anything else to do.

Saruhiko walked along the dorm's corridor, heading to his lover's room. After he got there, he opened the door and stepped inside. He took off his jacket and shoes, and closed the door. He then walked next to the bed, and just slumped on it. And he thought that he'd just stay on it, for a moment. Trying to think about something positive things before going to shower.

"..I really hope that thing would turn out well.", he sighed.

* * *

..and that's all folks for today~ Also, did you already see the first episode of _K: Return of Kings?_ Ooooh boy it was awesome! It was good to see Mikoto even thought it was only a flashback ; w; And holy shit, what is going to happen to Reisi?! D8 I just hope that he's not gonna die or anything...  
But! In the next chapter we'll see how Kuroh is doing! See you soon~


	2. Chapter 2

Yooooooo~ Hello guys! How is it going? Did you like the first chapter? And, I'm sorry, that this is a bit late too. If you followed the first part of this story few years ago, you might remember that I posted a chapter always before the new episode of the anime came out. I'd still like to do this like that, but it's more difficult to me now. But maybe I can come up with a some kind of solution. I think. But hey, now, a time to continue the story~!

* * *

People. There were lots of people. Going here and there, maybe by walking, sometimes with a car. Shizume City was alive. A young man sighed. He was sitting a top of a building, following the moving mass of people with his eyes. He had been there for a while now, and he had visited that on that spot everyday. He was trying to find something, someone. He dug his phone from his pocket, to check how much the clock already was. He then put it back, and rose on his feet, ready to leave that place.

"..time to check from other places then.", Kuroh mumbled to himself. It was so difficult, to search for someone when you had no clue where they could be. He had been searching all over Shizume City, for nothing. But still, he knew that the one he was looking for was there somewhere. He had to be somewhere in the city. Kurt was sure about it.

After a moment Kuroh was on the surface, walking with those other people. He was checking his phone now and then. Just to check the clock, or if lieutenant had send him anything. Kuroh sighed, and decided to visit at local coffee shop. Maybe he could take a break, and rest a little. Or not. But still, having a cup of coffee wouldn't be so bad. So, after a moment he had walked in the shop. It was small and cozy, and had a good atmosphere. He went and ordered a cup of coffee, on the go. At first he would liked to sit there, inside and just relax a bit, but then he thought that maybe it would just be better to keep working. Or, so he thought, just before he stepped out of the coffee shop. A single _'oh fuck no'_ string of words echoed in his mind when he heard a girl shouting something and then he found himself from the ground. With his coffee spilled all over him. He heard some whimpering, and saw a young girl with long, pastel pink hair.

"Oi, girl, you should try to watch where you're going.", Kuroh started as he got back up. The girl was still sitting on the ground, but she quickly jumped up, grabbed Kuroh's arm and just exclaimed,

"This way! Quickly!"

Kuroh really had no time to react. He was puzzled.

"He-hey! Where you're taking me?", the black haired man tried to ask, but the girl just kept dragging him along. And soon Kuroh heard some angry shouts and voices behind them. Was something after them? Was something after the girl? Kuroh didn't know. Or actually he really wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

 _'..I'm too old for this.'_ , he thought and sighed.

Soon the shouts and screams faded away, and Kuroh was sitting behind an old, small warehouse with his new companion. He let his thoughts clear a little, before he decided to talk to the girl.

"..ok. Now I assume that we're safe. So, can you please tell me who the fuck are you and what the heck that was?", he then asked from the girl. The girl was playing her hair a little, but stopped when Kuroh spoke. She seemed to think a little before answering.

"Those people doesn't like me. They say that I'm not allowed to be here. I thought that I'd give them a small lesson, but it didn't go as planned, eheh…. But, people call me Neko.", the mysterious girl then gave some pieces of information to Kuroh and also introduced herself. But still, Kuroh wasn't really satisfied.

"Ok then..? But why don't they like you? Also, I'm Kuroh. And you owe me a coffee."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroh. And..they just doesn't like me. It isn't really that important. But hey, I'm sorry. And it seems to be safe to go now, so I can buy the coffee for you. It really was my fault."

After that Neko stood up, and gave a small smile to Kuroh. He sighed and stood up too.

Soon the new duo had found their way into another coffee shop. And this time Kuroh had decided to stay inside and drink his coffee. He was sitting next to the window with Neko, looking outside. They hadn't really spoken anything to each other in a while, and it seemed that Neko started to be a bit frustrated from the silence between them.

"..sooooo, you look pretty young. Do you have any work?", she then decided to ask, and broke the silence. Kuroh shifted his gaze to Neko, and took a small sip from his coffee.

"Yes, I have a job. But I don't really want to talk about it. But right now I'm on a mission.", he then told to her.

"Oooh, a mission! Sounds cool. Hey hey, what kind of mission it is?", Neko seemed to be very interested in what Kuroh had said.

"Aah..I'm on a mission to find someone who is very important to me. But I don't really have any clue where he'd might be.", Kuroh said. Neko's excitement died a little bit and she fell silent for a while.

"Hey, Kuroh.", she started, "I might be able to help you to find this person. Take it as a repayment for the trouble I caused you today.", she then told him, with a smile.

"Really? That would be..thank you. I'd really appreciate it."

Neko then started to ask who they were looking for. Kuroh then decided to tell her most of the things. And somehow he felt that maybe he'd be able to find Shiro now. A small smile appeared on his lips. Maybe this day hadn't been so bad at all.

* * *

..and that's all for now~ Maybe we see Kuroh and Neko again in a next chapter? Or we might see Saruhiko again? Hmm, dunno, dunno~ Well, see you again next time~


	3. Chapter 3

Yoooo. It's a-me again~! With a new chapter! Hmm..I don't really have anything to say about this right now, so..just go ahead and read it, will ya~?

* * *

"Ok then. First, we have to figure out where those guys, who kidnapped him, are.", Kuroh told to his new partner. The girl kept nodding her head.

"Yes yes, I understand. And you said that at least two of them were males, the other one was taller with red hair and the other one was shorter, with brown hair?", Neko then said, while playing with her hair.

"Yes. But, I haven't seen them since.", Kuroh responded, with a sigh.

He had been working with Neko from the day they had met, and actually Kuroh was a bit thankful that he had someone to help him. They had been meeting up at the café where they first had had their discussion about these things. But still, he didn't trust her fully. Not yet. It felt like she hadn't told him everything yet.

"So..tell me, I know that we're not really close yet, but you said at one point that you could really help me to find Shiro. But you never said how. And somehow I have this feeling that you're not talking about normal methods, right?", Kuroh then asked from her. Neko seemed to avert his gaze, and stayed silent for a moment.

"..psychic powers.", that pink haired girl mumbled after a moment. Kuroh's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh? That's interesting.", he then said. Neko looked at him, looking a bit confused.

"Re-really? You believe me? You don't think that that's weird?"

"Mh. I believe, or actually trust you..a little bit more now. And I think that yes, maybe your psychic abilities might be helpful. So, would you mind telling me more about them?"

Neko's expression changed. She was delighted. Then she started to tell Kuroh more about her power.

"So..what now? What we should do? We really can't keep him here forever.", a blond haired man with eyeglasses said with his arms crossed. Other man, a red haired one, was sitting on the couch, smoking his cigarette while a younger, brown haired male was sitting on his lap. The red haired man sighed while blowing smoke out of his lungs.

"Don't worry about it. I've already got something in my mind…", he then said, with a small laugher. The boy on his lap shifted a little.

"Oh? Well then… But I suggest that we won't keep him here too long. I'm sure that they are already looking for him, Mikoto.", the guy with glasses sighed. Mikoto just chuckled, and kept smoking his cigarette.

"..what kind of plans you have then?", the boy on his lap asked. Mikoto looked at him, and then patted his head.

"Oh don't you worry Misaki. It's nothing..too bad. Or anything that you should be jealous for.", he then said, and pulled Misaki in kiss. Misaki let out a small hum, and his lips curled up in a smile.

"Well, ok then. I believe you.", Misaki purred, and rested his head against his lover's shoulder.

Mikoto had finished his cigarette, and now he just sat there, with Misaki on his lap.

"Hnnh..maybe someone could go and see him thought? To keep him some company?", Misaki then requested. Mikoto let out a soft grunt, and then glanced at the guy with glasses.

"Izumo. You go, and take someone with you. Just to keep sure that he won't try anything.", he then said. Izumo, the guy with the glasses sighed a bit, but obeyed the command. He then took one of the other comrades with him, to see their hostage. Mikoto followed Izumo and the other with his gaze for a while, after he turned his attention toward Misaki.

"So..how about we go out for a walk? I want to take you somewhere.", Mikoto suggested to the younger.

"Oooh, sounds interesting~. But..if those people in blue suits are searching for the guy we kidnapped, then is it safe to us to go outside?", Misaki tilted his head. He was a bit worried. But Mikoto just ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Don't worry my love. I'll make sure that they won't catch us.", red haired man said with a smile, and then gestured Misaki to rose up. The boy stared at Mikoto a moment after he moved away from his lap, and then stretched his arms a little.

"..well, lets go then."

* * *

Ehey, what's going to happen next? Hmm? Hmmm? We might see some fighting? Maybe? Dunno~ See ya guys again next week~


End file.
